Various technologies exist wherein portions of a patient are imaged to study tissues or organs within the body. For example, nuclear medicine includes techniques where a radiopharmaceutical is introduced to a patient that causes the emission of photons from the body of the patient. The radiopharmaceutical may concentrate in particular tissues of the body, indicating tissue metabolic activity at the site of concentration and emitting a higher amount of photons from the site of concentration. Images may be reconstructed from photons observed during Positron Emission Tomography (PET) scan. PET scans may be combined with computerized tomography (CT) scans to develop an image of tissues and organs of a patient.
A patient is supported by a patient support surface and then moved within a gantry on the patient support surface to obtain PET scans and CT scans of the patient's anatomy. The movement of the patient to obtain PET scans and CT scans can create small vibrations that can create artifacts within an image obtained from a PET or CT scan. Thus, removing the vibrations results in a higher quality image.